die_hard_scenariofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Antagonists
's crew in the original Die Hard]] This is a list of all the antagonists in the ''Die Hard'' scenario films and shows. Main Antagonists *49er One - Mercenary leader in Half Past Dead. *Aamir Barkawi - Pakastani arms dealer in London Has Fallen. *Abu Fayed - Islamic terror cell leader on the sixth season of "24". *Alan Wilson - Mastermind of Charles Logan's conspiracy, ally of Benjamin Juna, and leader of undercover corrupt officials in 24 *Alec Trevelyan - Double agent-turned-criminal mastermind in GoldenEye. *Alex Windham - Escaped convict in Assault On Dome 4. *Aris Kristatos - Smuggler and trickster in For Your Eyes Only. *Auric Goldfinger - Villain who intends to destroy Fort Knox's gold in Goldfinger. *Bartel - Terrorist leader in Terminal Rush. *Bejo - Crime lord in The Raid 2 Redemption. *Benjamin Juma- African warlord on the seventh season of "24". *Brad Whitaker - Arms dealer in The Living Daylights. *Burnham - Ringleader of the home invasion in Panic Room. *Cain - Deranged computer genius in Air Panic. *Captain Frye - Sadistic mutineer against Hummel who fully intends to painfully kill thousands in The Rock *Captain Petrov - Terrorist leader in Counter Measures *Carl Greig - Mercenary leader in Icebreaker. *Charles Logan - Ex-President who sponsored terrorist organizations, and key figure in conspiracies in the fifth and eighth seasons of "24". *Charles Rane - Psychotic British terrorist in Passenger 57. *Cheng Zhi - Rogue ex-Chinese consulate on "24" and 24: Live Another Day. *Waingro - A prostitute killer and former member of Neil McCauley's crew in ''Heat''. *Chris Blake - Mercenary leader in Maximum Conviction. *Colonel Baron - Terrorist leader in Deadly Outbreak. *Colonel William Stuart - A rouge U.S. Special Forces commander in Die Hard 2. *Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom - Ring leader of the hijacking of Con Air. *Damo - The leader of the Kusang terrorist group in The Marine 2. *David Wang - Also known as "The Doctor," appears in Meltdown. *Dominic Greene - Criminal lobbyist and businessman in Quantum of Solace. *Dr. Kananga - Drug lord in Live and Let Die. *Dušan Gavrić - Yugoslavian mad man who blames the United States for supplying weapons of mass destruction in The Peacemaker. *Eddie Kim - Crime boss who puts the Snakes on a Plane. *Egor Korshunov - Kazakh loyalist who hijacks Air Force One. *Elektra King - Femme fatale and madwoman in The World Is Not Enough. *Eli Raphelson - Corrupt Speaker of House in White House Down. *Elliot Carver - Media mogul and maniac in Tomorrow Never Dies. *Eric Dane - Nazi war criminal in No Contest II. *Eric Qualen - British ex-military thief in Cliffhanger. *Ernst Stavro Blofeld - Shadowy leader of the criminal organization SPECTRE in many James Bond films, both the original and the reboot *Fairfax - South African criminal mastermind in Skyscraper. *Francisco Scaramanga - Assassin in The Man with the Golden Gun. *Frank Hummel - Rogue military general who takes hostages on The Rock. *Detective Frank Nugent - Corrupt NYPD detective who tries to silence a whistleblower in 16 Blocks. *Franz Sanchez - Drug lord in Licence to Kill. *Gabriel Shear - Criminal mastermind and psychopath arranging a heist with many tricks up his sleeve in Swordfish. *General Orlov - Russian general who plans to detonate a nuclear bomb and invade Europe in Octopussy. *Georgi Koskov - Russian general, embezzler, and conspirator in The Living Daylights. *Graem Bauer - Mastermind of Charles Logan's conspiracy in the fifth season of 24. *Gustav Graves - Terrorist and megalomaniac in Die Another Day. *Habib Marwan - Conspirator and nuclear meltdown specialist on the fourth season of "24". *Hans Becker - Vicious criminal in Crackerjack 2. *Hans Gruber - West German radical turned anticapitalist thief in Die Hard. *Howard Payne - Rouge bomb squad officer turned extortionist in Speed. *Hugo Drax - Madman and apocalyptic villain in Moonraker. *Ivan Getz - Jewel thief in Crackerjack. *Ira Gaines - Terrorist leader in the first season of 24 *Jim Phelps - IMF head and eventual traitor to Ethan Hunt in Mission: Impossible. *John Geiger - Crazed hijacker and computer hacker in Speed 2: Cruise Control. *The Joker - Crazed American anarchist in The Dark Knight. *Joshua Foss - Ex-government agent in Sudden Death. *Kamal Khan - Ally of General Orlov in exchange for jewels in Octopussy. *Kang Yeonsak - North Korean ultranationalist in Olympus Has Fallen. *Karl Stromberg - Power-hungry shipping tycoon in The Spy Who Loved Me. *Kent Taylor - American traitor in Vantage Point. *Lamar - Underground terrorist and kidnapping leader in Executive Target. *Luis Cali - Terrorist leader in Toy Soldiers. *Madeline Madrigal - Also known as "Ma Ma"; Drug cartel leader in Dredd. *Marcus Duvall - Corrupt police captain who leads the Assault on Precinct 13. *Martin Walker - Traitorous head of the Secret Service Presidential Detail in White House Down. *Mason Cole - Terrorist leader and train hijacker in Derailed. *Max - Terrorist conspirator on the second season of "24" and in 24: The Game. *Max Zorin - Psychopath intending to kill many innocents and monopolize the microchip market in A View to a Kill. *Miles Jackson - Criminal mastermind in 12 Rounds. *Mr One - Leader of the group of bank robbers in Gridlock *Mr. White - Recurring Quantum agent pulling many strings in various James Bond films. *Nassim - Terrorist leader in Cyberjack *Nagi Hassan - Islamic extremist in Executive Decision. *Nikolai Diavolo - Former-KGB agent and Max Zorin apprentice in the James Bond video game Everything or Nothing. *Oleg Kazov - Terrorist leader in Command Performance. *Omodo - Terrorist leader in Blast (1997 film) *Owen Davian - Extremist terrorist and weapons dealer in Mission: Impossible III. *Peter Kingsley - Oil businessman and terrorist associate on the second season of "24" *Phillip Bauer - Conspirator to start a war in the sixth season of 24. *Phillips - Terrorist leader in Interceptor. *Raoul - The sadistic burglar in Panic Room. *Raoul Silva - Ex-MI6 agent turned M nemesis and psycho in Skyfall. *Rafe Bentley - Crazed former security guard in Masterminds. *Randall Shaye - Escaped psychopath in Firestorm. *Raymond Ulysses Brice - Crime boss in No Contest. *Renard - War hungry creep and villain in The World Is Not Enough. *Robert Masterson - Criminal ringleader who masterminded The Taking of Beverly Hills. *Richter - Terrorist leader in Crash Dive *Sean Miller - Main IRA member and murderer featured in the 1992 film version of Patriot Games. *Sergei Constantine - Terrorist leader in Act of War *Simon Gruber - East German army commander turned anticapitalist thief in Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Steinz Kruger - Mercenary in Open Fire. *Stephen Saunders - Former MI6/Delta Force member-turned-virus unleashing maniac on the third season of "24". *Suarez - The head terrorist in Vantage Point. *Swan - Terrorist bomber in Ticker. *Thomas Gabriel - Crazed computer hacker in Live Free or Die Hard. *Travis Dane - Crazed computer hacker in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Veck Simms - Leader of the criminal gang in Paul Blart: Mall Cop. *Vic Deakins - Rogue army major in Broken Arrow. *Vincent Sofel - Terrorist leader in Paul Blart Mall Cop 2 *Victor Drazen - Serbian ex-militia leader on the first season of "24". *Vladimir Bierko - Terrorist leader on the fifth season of 24. *William Strannix - Crazed ex-CIA officer in Under Siege. *Yuri Komarov - Russian terrorist in A Good Day to Die Hard. Secondary Antagonists *Adrian Cross - Infamous criminal hacker and self-proclaimed "middle-man" in 24: Live Another Day. *Alik - Charagin's right hand man in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Andrei Kolchak - Korsuhnov's henchman and pilot in Air Force One. *Anton - Kazov's henchman in Command Performance. *Anton - Charagin's henchman in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Bantoc - Damo's henchman in The Marine 2 *Boris Bazylev - Korsuhnov's henchman on Air Force One. *Captain Darrow - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Frye - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Captain Hendrix- Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Carl Killick - *Roger Van Zant - A bearer-bondsman and Neil McCauley's boss in ''Heat''. *Charlotte Walker - Blake's undercover henchwoman in Maximum Conviction. *Cho - Kang's henchman on Olympus Has Fallen. *Christopher Henderson - Former CTU supervisor and arranger of various terrorist attacks on the fifth season of "24". *Collins - Blake's henchman in Maximum Conviction. *Commander Krill - A traitorous executive officer and Strranix's right-hand man in Under Siege. *Dave Forbes - A rogue ex-Secret Service agent working alongside Kang Yeonsak in Olympus Has Fallen. *Del - Gabriel's henchman in Live Free or Die Hard. *Emil Stenz - Walker's revenge-driven hired mercenary in charge in White House Down. *Franz Krieger - IMF traitor and henchman to Jim Phelps in Mission: Impossible. *Forget - Rane's henchman in Passenger 57. *Garber - Colonel Stuart's right-hand man in Die Hard 2. *General Ivan Radek - a homicidal dictator in the terrorist regime of Kazakhstan in Air Force One. *General Ramon Esperanza - a Latin American dictator from Val Verde in Die Hard 2. *Gibbs - A traitorous Secret Service agent helping Korshunov in Air Force One. *Ginger Knowles - Gabriel Shear's femme fatale girlfriend and partner-in-crime in Swordfish. *Igor Nevsky - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Iké Dubaku - second-in-command of Benjamin Juma's brigade on the seventh season of "24". *Irina Komarov - Yuri's daughter in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Javier - Suarez's unwilling henchman in Vantage Point. *Johnny 23 - A serial rapist in Con Air. *Jonas Hodges - Ruthless businessman and terrorist ally on the seventh season of "24". *Junior - The man who recruited the burglars in Panic Room. *Kamran Barkawi - Aamir's son in London Has Fallen. *Karge - Former wrestler in Firestorm. *Karl Vreski - Hans Gruber's right-hand man in Die Hard. *Katya - Simon Gruber's right-hand woman in Die Hard with a Vengeance. *Kristel - Qualen's pilot and henchwoman in Cliffhanger. *Kynette - Qualen's brutal second-in-command in Cliffhanger. *Le Chiffre - Mr. White right-hand and dangerous poker dealer in Casino Royale. *Lim - Kang Yeonsak's henchwoman and computer specialist in Olympus Has Fallen. *Loomis - Ex-pilot in Firestorm. *Mai Linh - Gabriel's henchwoman in Live Free or Die Hard *Major Grant - Stuart's undercover henchman in Die Hard 2. *Major Tom Baxter - Hummel's loyal second-in-command in The Rock. *Marcus Penn - Dane's head mercenary in Under Siege 2: Dark Territory. *Master Sergeant Kelly - A corrupt Special Forces operative in Broken Arrow. *Matthew Hallmark - Foss' undercover henchman in Sudden Death. *General Medrano - Dominic Greene partner-in-crime in Quantum of Solace. *MP Fields - Blake's henchman and head of security in Maximum Conviction. *Motts - One of Emil Stenz's mercenaries in White House Down. *Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones - Cyrus's right-hand man in Con Air. *Omar - Tertiary Habib Marwan co-conspirator on the fourth season of "24". *Oswald Cochrane - Stuart's henchman in Die Hard 2 *Packer - Escaped rapist in Firestorm. *Rand - Gabriel's henchman in Live Free or Die Hard. *Richard Stamper - Elliot Carver primary henchman in Tomorrow Never Dies. *Richard Travers - A rogue U.S. Treasury agent working alongside Qualen in Cliffhanger. *Sabrina Ritchie - Rane's henchwoman in Passenger 57. *Sergeant Crisp - Hummel's rogue marine in The Rock. *Sergei Lenski - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Skip Tyler - Stenz's computer hacker in White House Down. *Thompson - Colonel Stuart's technician in Die Hard 2. *Trey - Gabriel's main hacker in Live Free or Die Hard. *Veronica - A female terrorist working alongside Suarez in Vantage Point. *Viktor Chagarin - Komarov's former partner turned bitter rival in A Good Day to Die Hard. *Vincent - Rane's henchman in Passenger 57. *Vladimir - Kazov's henchman in Command Performance. *Vladimir Krasin - Korsuhnov's henchman in Air Force One. *Wilkins - Shaye's nervous henchman in Firestorm. *Xenia Onatopp - Pain craving henchwoman to 006 in GoldenEye. *Yu - Kang's henchman in Olympus Has Fallen. Antagonist Groups * The Crimson Jihad * Koreans for United Freedom (KUF) * The Second Wave * Hummel's Marine Unit * Gruber Brothers Group * The Drazens Terrorist Clan * The August 15th Movement * Irish Republican Army * Nagi Hassan's Hijacking Group * Thomas Gabriel Cyber Terrorist Group * Cheng Zhi terrorist group * Red Square-Kamistan Treaty Conspiracists * Gabriel Shear's Gang * Stephen Saunders Virus Couriers * Sentox Nerve Gas-Prion Variant Conspiracy * Al-Harazi terrorist clan * Habib Marwan conspiracists * Abu Fayed sleeper cell * Vic Deakins' Terrorist Group See Also *List of Protagonists Category:Villains Category:List Category:Henchmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Traitors Category:Die Hard characters Category:Die Hard 2 characters Category:Die Hard with a Vengeance characters Category:Live Free or Die Hard characters Category:A Good Day to Die Hard characters Category:Olympus Has Fallen characters Category:Icebreaker characters Category:Crash Dive characters Category:Broken Arrow characters Category:Snakes on a Plane characters Category:The Rock characters Category:Paul Blart characters Category:Speed characters Category:Speed 2 characters Category:Executive Decision characters Category:Brake characters Category:Vantage Point characters Category:Passenger 57 characters Category:Under Siege characters Category:Under Siege 2: Dark Territory characters Category:Con Air characters Category:Firestorm characters Category:Air Force One characters Category:White House Down characters Category:12 Rounds characters Category:The Marine 2 characters Category:Maximum Conviction characters Category:No Contest characters Category:Act of War characters Category:Deadly Outbreak characters Category:Open Fire characters Category:Cliffhanger characters Category:Sudden Death characters Category:Command Performance characters Category:Blast (1997) characters Category:Interceptor characters Category:Panic Room characters Category:Cyberjack characters Category:The Taking of Beverly Hills characters Category:Gridlock (1996) characters Category:Derailed (2002) characters Category:Crackerjack characters Category:Crackerjack 2 characters Category:16 Blocks characters Category:Assault on Precinct 13 characters Category:No Contest II characters Category:Terminal Rush characters Category:Half Past Dead characters Category:Assault on Dome 4 characters Category:Meltdown characters Category:Skyscraper characters Category:Toy Soldier characters Category:Dredd characters Category:Masterminds (1997) characters Category:Counter Measures characters Category:Antihero Category:Characters with military experience Category:Characters with a high body count Category:Characters played by Jürgen Prochnow Category:Characters played by Gary Oldman Category:Characters played by Andrew Divoff Category:Characters played by Powers Boothe Category:Characters played by Tony Todd Category:Characters played by Rick Yune Category:Characters played by Ving Rhames Category:Characters played by John Malkovich Category:Characters played by Willem Dafoe Category:Characters played by Dennis Hopper Category:Characters played by Jeremy Irons Category:Characters played by John Travolta Category:Characters played by Aidan Gillen Category:Groups Category:24 characters Category:President Category:Vice-Presidents Category:The Peacemaker characters Category:Mission: Impossible series characters Category:James Bond franchise characters Category:TV show characters Category:Tom Clancy universe characters Category:Splinter Cell characters Category:Videogame characters Category:Irish Republican Army (IRA) terror cell members Category:Spooks characters Category:Strike Back characters Category:Secret Service Category:Spies Category:Federal agents Category:Characters played by Tobin Bell Category:Characters played by Sean Bean Category:Characters played by Xander Berkeley Category:Characters played by William Sadler Category:GoldenEye characters Category:Tomorrow Never Dies characters Category:Characters played by Jonathan Pryce Category:Characters played by Eric Roberts Category:Characters played by Robert Carlyle Category:The World is Not Enough characters Category:Die Another Day characters Category:Casino Royale (2006) characters Category:Quantum of Solace characters Category:Skyfall characters Category:Spectre characters Category:Hackers Category:Book characters Category:Comic Book Movie Characters Category:Characters played by Dylan McDermott Category:Characters played by Bruce Campbell Category:Characters played by Ilia Volok Category:Terrorist groups on the TV show "24" Category:Die Hard terrorist groups Category:True Lies characters Category:Assassins Category:Characters played by Alan Rickman Category:Science fiction-horror genre characters Category:Terrorist Leaders